


Better

by Hebestar



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Lime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebestar/pseuds/Hebestar
Summary: There’s a smile starting to tug, the kind Frank always loves. “Better now?”“Better.”
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: 100 Words





	Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pollyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollyne/gifts).



> Today's prompt is: #234 - justice
> 
> WHATTT? Is it not enough? Too bad, a drabble must only be a hundred words, so you have to wait for an actual PWP. Many thanks to Polly for the read-through and endless internal squealing. ♥

"Gee."

Gerard breathes out a shuddery sigh against the nook of Frank's neck, tracing small patterns with his tongue. "Frankie."

"You know what I think?" Frank gasps out, one hand bracing the space on the door next to Gee's head and the other tangling and sliding convulsively in his hair. "I think - fuck, I think your serious business outfit doesn't do you justice when you're like _this_."

Gerard kind of laughs a little, and Frank instantly finds himself against the door looking down at his lips. There's a smile starting to tug, the kind Frank always loves. "Better now?"

"Better."


End file.
